


My Boy Builds Coffins

by MommaUrsa



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's seen spirits for as long as he can remember. He doesn't know whether it's a gift or a curse, but if Jason - the God of Death that literally fell into Nico's life - can find a use for it, Nico's more than willing to assist the god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy Builds Coffins

                The room stank of sawdust and paint. Nico had grown fond of the scent that he associated with hard work and happiness. Being a coffin maker should have been a difficult job, considering his customers were purchasing for the deceased, but when he fed wood to his saw, or when he hammered pieces of wood together as he slowly put a coffin together, he felt nothing but joy from his craft. He got to work by himself in the workshop while Hazel arranged flowers and Bianca managed both family businesses.

                It was the perfect set up for the three siblings.

                Nico kept the blinds to the workshop’s large windows open, allowing for natural light to filter in and light up his workbench. Despite the cold temperatures outside, the sunlight warmed his skin, making him smile as he positioned the coffin lid’s cleat. He jumped when the clock behind him began to chime. His hand moved, knocking the cleat out of position and onto the floor.

                “Damn,” he hissed as the wood splintered into his thumb. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked on it for a moment. He exhaled slowly as he twisted his torso and looked up at the clock. It was already four.

                “Are you alright?” The voice came from the rafters. Nico pulled his thumb from his mouth as he tilted his head back. He met the piercing blue gaze of the blonde sitting on one of the metal beams.

                Nico nodded as he watched the death god slowly descend from the rafters. “I’ve had worse,” he assured the other. He looked down at his apron before sliding a hand into one of the pockets. He pulled a small emergency kit out. Splinters were all too common for someone who spent their days working with wood.

                “That doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” Jason took the emergency kit from Nico’s hand.

                Nico rolled his eyes at the god. “You’re being ridiculous.” He watched as Jason popped it open and pulled out a small pair of tweezers. He pressed his lips into a fine line. “Something this small can’t do me in.” He flashed a wry smile that earned him a small shake of Jason’s head despite the amused smile gracing his lips.

                Jason glanced up at Nico. “I know it’s not.” His tone was frank. It was obvious the joke had gone over the other’s head.

                Jason took Nico’s hand. His skin was cold against Nico’s despite how full of color it was. It had the coffin maker shuddering as he watched Jason inspect the splintered finger. “Hold still.”

                 Nico was no stranger to ghosts and spirits and the like. He had grown up with them as his playmates. Of course, when he was younger, he didn’t realize what exactly he was playing with in his room. However, Jason wasn’t like any of the other ghosts and spirits Nico had grown accustomed to.

                When he imagined a death god – like the Grim Reaper – he never imagined him to look like  _Jason_. He imagined bones and dark cloth and darkness, but Jason was none of that. He was tall, muscular, and bronzed. He had blonde hair cropped close to his head, and those sparkling blue eyes that seemed endless and free as the sky. He wore a dark coat, but underneath, he always wore a purple t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He looked like an average jock, full of life and energy, not like the one who ruled the dead and reaped wandering souls (or whatever it was Jason did. Nico wasn’t quite sure what the whole job description was).

                He shook the thoughts from his head, focusing once more on Jason when he felt the pinch of the tweezers. “Ouch—“ Nico winced, but didn’t pull his finger away.

                “Sorry.” Jason glanced up at Nico. “It’s out.”

                Nico pulled his hand away and inspected the finger. The throbbing pain had been replaced by something much duller. He sighed and returned his gaze to Jason. “Thanks.”

                Jason smiled at the coffin maker. His impossibly blue eyes seemed to brighten up with the expression. They sparkled as the sunlight danced off the irises. Nico could easily losing himself staring into the god’s eyes, and he wondered if this was what won people over in the end. Staring into Jason’s eyes made him feel safe, like if he were to pass, he’d be in good hands.

                “Your sisters’ll get mad if you work past quitting time,” Jason commented, shaking Nico from his thoughts. Jason’s smile grew as he tilted his head, like he knew full well that Nico was enamored by the color of his eyes.

                Nico shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Jason’s as he busied himself with untying the back of his apron. “As if Hazel doesn’t stay late working on arrangements,” he scoffed. “She’d understand my dedication.” He glanced up at Jason from behind his long curls, lips twitching up into a teasing smile.

                “Maybe. But a certain mortal promised to be my escort.” Jason reached out and traced the strap of the apron wrapped around Nico’s neck. He gripped the strap and gently led it over the younger man’s head. “Unless we need to take a rain check?”

                Nico felt the heat dusting his cheeks at the action. Shaking his head, he watched as Jason tossed the apron over the unfinished coffin. He tore his eyes away from the apron, looking up at Jason as he snorted softly. “Like you said, I made a promise.”

                Nico turned and made his way over to the coat rack by the door. He grabbed his bomber jacket, slipping it off one of the hooks before sliding his arms into it. He sighed softly at the coat’s warmth, and then shoved his hands into the pockets. He turned and watched as Jason made his way to Nico’s side. The god’s smooth movements made it look like he was gliding.

                “We’re going to be outside for a while,” Jason warned Nico.

                Nico pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket. He waved them for Jason to see. “I know.” He pulled the gloves on before reaching for his trapper hat and scarf. He tugged hat over his messy hair. He wished he could say he was surprised when Jason reached for the matching scarf and gently draped it over his shoulders, wrapping the ends around his neck to keep him warm. However, since Jason came crashing into his life – literally – Nico had grown used to many of the god’s strange habits.

                Nico nudged Jason’s hands away. “I can do that,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

                Jason chuckled softly. “Sorry. Mortals are just so _fragile_.” He reached for the door leading out of the workshop and pushed it open.

                A gentle breeze of cold air nipped at Nico’s wrinkled nose the moment the door swung open. “Thanks for the reminder.”

                Nico stepped out onto the pavement. He avoided a patch of ice, carefully placing his foot on firm concrete. He turned, waiting for Jason to exit the building before turning and locking the door behind them. “Where am I escorting you?”

                Jason hovered over Nico’s shoulder. “Where’s the fun in telling you that?”

                Nico sighed. He pulled his arm back and gently elbowed the god’s stomach. “There won’t be any ‘fun’ if you  _don’t_  tell me. I’m not going someplace weird to talk to the dead for you if you’re not going to tell me  _where_.” He pocketed his key and turned. He frowned at how close Jason was standing. Did gods learn any sort of etiquette before they came down to bother mortals?

                Nico shoved past the god, following the cement steps down to the sidewalk. Jason followed him, staying a few steps too close the entire time. Nico curled in on himself as he tossed a glance over his shoulder. “So?”

                Jason stepped around Nico, easily taking the lead. The god shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark coat. “We’re going to the park,” he explained. “I’ve caught wind of something violent.”

                “That’s usually the case,” Nico sighed. He rolled his shoulders, frowning at the way they cracked with the movement. “I don’t see why you need  _my_  help.”

                Jason chuckled at the comment. He glanced back at Nico. “I’m hurt. I thought you liked keeping me company?”

                Nico felt his cheeks warm up. He rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “It’s more like I can’t get rid of you.”

                Jason was still laughing at the jab. He tilted his head back and let out a deep breath that had a puff of white forming in the air. “You’ve seen them run when they see me. It’s difficult to get information when they’re afraid you’re there to take them.”

                Nico nodded at the comment. It was difficult to convince the spirits to come out of hiding if they ever saw that he was with the God of Death. They always darted away, hiding in objects. He once spent three hours convincing the spirit of a little girl to come out of her doll to talk.

                “Are you going to tell me what it is?” Nico frowned as he looked up at Jason.

                The god sighed, expression hardening for the first time that day. His brows furrowed and his blue eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips as his jaw tensed. A moment of silence passed, and the god decided to shake his head. “There are some things you don’t need to know.”

                Nico’s nose wrinkled at the answer. “You want me to help, but you won’t tell me what I’m helping you chase?” He hated the secrecy. He knew there were things lurking in the world that normal people only thought thrived in fiction, but Jason wanted to keep him in the dark about exactly what was lurking in the dark.

                “Normal people don’t want to know,” Jason pointed out with a soft sigh.

                Nico frowned at the comment. “Normal people don’t have a god following them around.” That earned him a small laugh, but Jason didn’t respond after that. Silence settled over them as Nico followed Jason towards the park.

                He hunched his shoulders, soaking up the warmth his jacket provided. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the cold in New York. He’d been there for a few years. He and his sisters relocated to get away from their father and the misfortune that struck their family. They started their family business together, him building coffins, Hazel arranging flowers, and Bianca managing them, making sure help was exactly where it was needed and that everything went smoothly. It was a nice setup, and Nico liked the area, but he thought he’d always be iffy about the cold weather.

                Nico looked up at the entrance to the park. Iron was bent, curling around each other to form an entry way that connected to the fence lining the rest of the perimeter. It was quiet, like everyone was avoiding the park. He found himself swallowing as he followed Jason beneath the entry way. Uneasiness settled in his gut. He didn’t like the lack of sounds. He couldn’t hear the chatter of New Yorkers or the cooing of pigeons. The cars outside the park sounded so distant, barely audible in the overwhelming silence.

                Jason came to an abrupt stop. Nico bumped into him. Nico’s nose wrinkled, and he slowly stepped around the other. He glanced up at Jason’s expression, taking in the furrow of the blonde’s brow as the god stared down the pathway in front of them.

                “She’s ahead,” he told Nico. “Her name’s Annabeth.”

                Nico inclined his head. “Alright. What do you want me to ask about?”

                “Just give her my name.” Jason smiled down at Nico. “Tell her I have a few questions.”

                Nico sighed as he stepped forward. “Fine.”

                “And, Nico. Be careful,” Jason warned. “Call me if you need me.”

                Nico glanced back at Jason. He could see the concern on the blonde’s face despite the small smile playing on the god’s lips, but decided to ignore it. Nico pulled a hand out of his pocket and waved at the other as he followed the pathway deeper into the park.

                The further along the path he walked, the quieter he got. The steady thrum of cars zooming down the street quieted to a buzz until it was gone all together, leaving him near total silence. The only sound that accompanied him was his footsteps and the rustle of leaves in the cold breeze.

                Nico pulled his jacket tighter around him as he began to shiver. The rustling slowly began to increase in volume. The sound had him frowning. He picked up his pace, searching the park for any sign of a single spirit. It was odd that he wasn’t seeing any. The park was completely empty, not a single spirit nor person anywhere. It didn’t sit well with him. Spirits were  _everywhere_. Their translucent forms could be found wandering streets the same as any living being, yet not a single one lingered anywhere along the path.

                It had been about ten minutes since he left Jason when he finally heard  _something_. The high pitched chirping of a bird filled the silence. Nico came to a stop. He glanced around, looking for the bird in the trees. The rustling of leaves grew even louder, despite the breeze having died down minutes ago. Nico balled his hands into fists and curled in on himself, trying to steady his beating heart. He was nearly calm when he heard the snarl come from behind him.

                Eyes wide, Nico spun around to face the large, black hound that was barreling towards him. The loud barks reverberated through him. He was frozen as he stared into the black eyes of the snarling creature. His heart raced, beating loud in his ears as every instinct in his body told him to  _run_.

                “Mrs. O’Leary!” The hound responded to the voice with a bark before tackling Nico to the ground.

                Nico was shaking as the hound pressed her nose against his face, sniffing around him aggressively. Her paws were firm against his chest, pinning him down against the concrete. He was helpless as the hound began licking his face.

                “Mrs. O’Leary! Bad dog,” a boy sighed. Nico could hear swift footsteps coming towards them. The footsteps slowed down, until a boy – he couldn’t be any older than seventeen – was leaning over him.

                Solid, sea green eyes met Nico’s. The rest of the boy’s features had a translucency to them. His tanned skin and messy black hair were almost see-through. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, like it wasn’t nearing winter.

                “Get this thing  _off me_ ,” Nico snapped as he shoved at the hound.

                The boy laughed. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Mrs. O’Leary, come here. He doesn’t want you slobbering on him.” The spirit walked over to the hound. He gripped her red collar, and then tugged her away.

                Nico sighed a breath of relief when he felt the paws leave his chest. He slowly got to his feet before patting fur off his dark clothes. When he finally gave the spirit his full attention, the boy was grinning.

                “She likes you,” he told Nico. The boy scratched behind the dog’s ear. Mrs. O’leary’s foot began thumbing against the ground. She stuck her tongue out as she grinned at the two.

                Nico’s brows knitted together. “Yeah- Whatever,” he scoffed. “Is this park usually so empty?”

                The other boy’s brow rose. “Park?” He stopped petting Mrs. O’Leary’s head as his expression contorted to reflect his confusion.  After a moment, he snorted and smiled at Nico. He returned to petting Mrs. O’Leary’s head. “Oh, yeah. You probably did think you entered a park, huh?”

                Nico scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He shook his head. “Nevermind,” he quickly added. He didn’t want to deal with the headache that would accompany attempting to wrap his mind around _that_. “I’m looking for a spirit named Annabeth.”

                The boy’s expression became serious. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked Nico over. “Annabeth’s not a spirit.”

                Nico dropped his shoulders. “So you know her?”

                The boy nodded once. He pulled his hand away from Mrs. O’Leary before snapping his fingers. The sound seemed to be a trigger, because not even a second later, the hound was up and in a defensive position. “Who are you?”

                Nico pursed his lips as he stared at the hound. He took a deep breath, swallowing back his fear. “Nico. Nico di Angelo,” he introduced himself. “I just want to talk to her.”

                The boy looked Nico over. He shoved his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around something. Nico met the boy’s eyes. He watched as they darkened, like the sea during a storm. The boy’s expression remained serious for a moment longer, but he finally nodded. His lips stretched into a relaxed smile.

                “You can call me Percy,” Percy told Nico. “Mrs. O’Leary here can take us to Annabeth.” He turned to the hound. “Right, girl?”

                Mrs. O’Leary barked happily, tail wagging as she got up. The hound trotted over to Nico. He forced himself not to step back from Mrs. O’Leary. She was as big as a horse, with sharp canines that made him shudder just thinking about how close they had been to his face after he had been tackled.

                “Can we hurry?”Nico didn’t want to be there for very much longer. The park, or wherever the hell he was, made him uncomfortable. He wanted to be done and go home to his sisters.

                Percy nodded as Mrs. O’Leary crouched down. He climbed onto her back, and then motioned for Nico to follow. “Get on.”

                Nico frowned at the two. He took a hesitant step forward. He put his hands on Mrs. O’Leary’s back, letting his fingers rest in the surprisingly soft fur, and then pushed himself up until he was straddling the hound like a horse. Percy reached back and yanked Nico’s arms around him. “Hold on. If you fall off, you’ll die,” he warned.

                “ _Great_ ,” Nico responded dryly, though he tightened his grip, pressing himself against the spirit’s back. He couldn’t believe how solid Percy felt, considering he could see through the boy’s shoulder.

                Nico watched as Percy gripped Mrs. O’Leary’s collar. He scratched her neck. “Take us back to Annabeth,” he told the hound. She barked once, and then shadows began dancing around her paws.

                Nico watched the shadows slowly lick their way up her legs as she stepped forward. She took a few more steps before bolting off. Darkness surrounded them. Nico felt his stomach churn. He couldn’t see anything, all he could do was cling to Percy and listen to Mrs. O’Leary’s paws as they slapped against the ground.

                The shadows receded quickly, spitting them out in front of a cabin. Mrs. O’Leary slid to a stop before crouching down. Percy tugged at Nico’s arms, trying to pry him off, but the coffin maker’s head was spinning. He closed his eyes as he reluctantly released the spirit.

                “Hey—Are you okay?” Percy’s voice was concerned. Nico felt the spirit’s hands on him, preventing him from falling off Mrs. O’Leary’s back.

                Nico slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head back, glaring up at the sky for a moment. The world wasn’t spinning as much, but he still felt sick. “I’ll be fine,” he choked out, pulling away from Percy. He slid of Mrs. O’Leary’s back. “Is there a different way back?”

                Percy nodded. “You can leave from the cabin.” He motioned towards the cabin in front of them. “This is where Annabeth lives.”

                Nico looked up at the cabin. Despite being made out of wood, it was blue and gold, with an owl carved above the doorway. Gold lamps burning blue flames hung on pillars outside the front door. The white curtains were drawn, keeping the interior blocked off from the view of outsiders.

                Nico took a step forward. He was pleased by the fact that he didn’t stumble, despite his stomach still churning. He pressed an arm against it as he made his way to the door. Percy was quick to get in front of Nico. The spirit pushed the door open and led Nico into the cabin.

                The cabin was huge, much larger than it appeared from the outside. He was immediately greeted by what appeared to be a huge library. The entrance led to a platform with four walkways jutting off of it. The area was open, allowing Nico to see hundreds of bookshelves on that level alone. At the center of the platform was a spiral staircase that showed that there were levels above and below the main one.

                Percy turned and grinned at Nico. “Something wrong?”

                Nico’s brows furrowed. He lifted a hand began rubbing his temples. “ _Spirits_ ,” he sighed.

                “That’s rude. She’s not a spirit,” Percy reminded him. The spirit turned and led Nico towards the spiral staircase.

                Nico eyed the silver railing. Two metal owls were positioned at the end of the railing, while the rest of the railing appeared to have owls engraved into the metal. He turned his attention back to Percy. “Then what  _is_ she?”

                “A goddess,” Percy replied nonchalantly. “If you don’t know, why are you here to see her?” He glanced back at Nico before climbing a few of the steps.

                Nico hesitated before following Percy onto the metal steps. He gripped the railing with one hand. “To deliver a message,” he replied.

                “A humanmessenger,” Percy laughed. “That’s new.”

                Nico didn’t like the way ‘human’ rolled off the spirit’s tongue. “You were human once,” he pointed out. “And you seem to serve the goddess.”

                “I’m still human. Just not a living one.” The comment was followed by silence.

                Nico frowned. He looked away from Percy, instead directing his attention up at the spiral staircase. It seemed to go on forever, with stops on all the floors along the way. Why they would want a staircase instead of an elevator in a place this big was beyond him, but he wasn’t about to speak up, especially not with the way the spiral was making his head start to spin again.

                After passing a few floors, which Nico found more difficult than he should have, Percy finally led him off the staircase and down a hall. This floor was different than the others. There were still bookcases, but the rooms that branched off from the hall were normal rooms. There was a kitchen and a den with a fireplace.

                Percy came to a stop in front of ornate double doors. The large doors were blue and silver, just like the rest of the cabin. The owl motif remained, and Nico found himself rolling his eyes at it. Percy didn’t seem to notice. He reached out and knocked on the door. Once his knuckles left the wood, the doors pulled open, revealing a study.

                Sitting at the study’s large desk was a girl who, like Percy, couldn’t be more than seventeen. She had blonde curls, tanned skin, and stormy-colored eyes. Like Jason, she hardly looked like a god. She was dressed in a shirt, and her curls were pulled up into a messy bun. She could have passed for a normal teenager, if it wasn’t for her eyes and the way the air around her that simply demanded respect.

                Annabeth had several books and a laptop open on the desk. One hand was on the desktop, tapping away as the other rifled through the pages of a book. She paused in her ministrations so she could look up at the two.

                “You coulda warned me that you’d be bringing a guest, Seaweed Brain,” she chastised. She slowly stood up before smiling at Nico.

                “It was a surprise to me, too.” Percy motioned towards Nico. “This is Nico, uh…” He frowned as he looked down at Nico.

                “Nico di Angelo,” Nico helped the spirit with a roll of his eyes. “Jason sent me to speak with you.”

                Percy’s expression darkened at the mention of Jason’s name. His brows furrowed. He glanced over at Annabeth, but quickly returned his attention back to Nico. “You didn’t tell me you were here for  _him_.”

                “I said I was delivering a message.” Nico forced himself to not take a step back. He took a deep breath, putting on the façade of bravery despite the fact that he found his chest tightening.

                “You didn’t say for who—“

                “ _Percy_ ,” Annabeth’s voice was commanding. The girl stepped around her desk and made her way towards them. She looked Nico over with an expression that was more inquisitive than judgmental. “You’re that boy he’s been talking about.”

                Nico felt his cheeks flush with color at the comment. He didn’t expect Jason to go around talking about him, especially not to other  _gods_. He had no idea how his name was important enough to bring up in a conversation among beings at this level.

                “He said he needed to talk to you,” Nico explained. He shoved his hands back into his pockets. “He didn’t tell me about  _what_ , though. He said it wasn’t something I needed to know.”

                Annabeth laughed softly. “He sent you because Percy doesn’t like him,” she explained. She crossed her arms and shot Percy a pointed look.

                Percy rolled his eyes. “I don’t trust him,” he scoffed. “Besides, I’m a  _spirit_. It’s, like, instinct or something.”

                “If I made you a god, you’d still find something to distrust him for,” Annabeth shot back. She met Nico’s gaze. “Is he staying in the mortal world?”

                Nico nodded slowly. “He’s decided we’re compatible roommates.” His nose wrinkled at the thought. Jason had made himself comfortable in Nico’s room ever since the god had entered his life. He was grateful that his sisters weren’t granted the same _gift_  as him. They couldn’t see Jason, but it made explaining some things a little difficult.

                Annabeth nodded. Whether she was ignoring the sarcasm or it didn’t occur to her that Nico had some complaints with the arrangement wasn’t clear. “Tomorrow at noon. I’ll be over to talk to him.” She flashed a smile.

                Nico’s brows shot up. “Be over?” He shook his head. “You don’t mean our  _apartment_?”

                “That’s where Jason’s staying. You just said so.” Annabeth’s brow shot up as she crossed her arms. “Is there a problem?”

                Nico didn’t miss the way Percy loomed over her shoulder with a stern expression. Nico swallowed as he glanced away. “I just wanted to make it clear,” he grumbled. “I’ll let Jason know.”

                “It’s settled.” She turned to Percy. “You’ll stay here and watch over things.”

                Percy didn’t seem at all pleased by that. “You’re going to go see  _him_ alone?” The spirit glanced over at Nico. His green eyes had darkened even further as they stared at Nico with distrust. Nico scowled back at the spirit, his own eyes narrowing.

                “I’ll be fine, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth sighed. She waved a hand at him. “I’ll ask Thalia for a Hunter to go with me.”

                “Why can’t I go?” Percy was whining, and at this point, Nico was realizing how pathetic the spirit was.

                Annabeth waved her hand again. She smiled at Nico. “Is that all you came here for?”

                “Annabeth—“

                Annabeth frowned. She slapped a hand over his mouth, a gesture that was entirely too childish for someone who was supposed to be a god. “I’ll have someone else take you back, if it is.”

                Nico nodded. He glanced up at Percy, snorting softly to himself at how ridiculous the spirit looked. “That was all.” He wanted this trip to be over. Jason owed him big time, especially with the nausea and the headache from travelling with Percy.

                Annabeth pulled her hand away from Percy’s mouth as a smile stretched her lips. “Just wait a minute while Percy goes to get Grover.”


End file.
